What Happened?
by VampireManiac8
Summary: The entire guild is empty, leaving Lucy alone. But is there a surprise waiting for here? And what exactly is Natsu planning?


_Hey everyone! VampireManiac8 again. I do not own Fairy Tail. That proudly belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please read and reviews._

* * *

It was the beginning of a weird day for Lucy. The Guild was silent. There were only a few people sitting at the various tables around the Guild Hall and there was no sight of her team anywhere. Even Mira was no where to be found. She had tried to summon Plus but even her own spirit was too busy to spend time with her. What did a Celestial Spirit do to keep them busy?

Lucy sighed and put her head down on the bar as the door to the guild opened. She sat up and saw Romeo walk in with a smile on his face. When he saw Lucy he quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Luce-nee, we need to go!" He yelled and began to pull her out of the guild.

"Wait, Romeo, where are we going?" Lucy asked a little worried by how anxious the boy was.

"It's Natsu-nii he's in some kind of trouble. You were the only one I knew that could help." He continued as they walked down the busy street of Magnolia.

"But couldn't you have gotten Erza or Gray to help you?" Lucy asked looking around to see if anyone saw the young boy dragging her.

"Um, I couldn't find them." He told her. Obviously lying.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and continued following him. After walking for about ten minutes they reached an abandoned building that had a sign reading "bar" on it. Lucy looked for Romeo but the boy had disappeared. She frantically looked around for him but he was no where to be found and now she was beginning to become worried.

Having realized that she had no other choice Lucy decided to open up the door to the "bar" and walked inside. It was dark and it smelled of something died. Had Natsu really gotten into trouble in such a place? Sure he was stupid but was he really stupid enough to follow someone, or something, into an abandoned building on his own? She took a deep breath and walked deeper into the darkness.

"Romeo, are you here? This is not funny." She yelled but there was no answer. "Natsu? Natsu if this is some kind of trick it isn't funny either."

Then she felt something behind her and she turned around to see…nothing. All that was there was darkness and this caused her to shiver. All of a sudden she felt something on her shoulder and looked down to see a hand grasping her shoulder. She barely had time to let out a scream before the lights turned on revealing the entire guild.

"Surprise!" They all yelled and threw confetti at her.

Lucy turned around to see that the hand belonged to Natsu, who had a grin on his face. It made her want to punch him. She looked back to the guild and saw the large banner hanging across the wall across from her. It read "Happy Birthday Lucy!" and it made her smile. However, there was a small problem.

"Wow guys this was really nice of you, thanks." She said with a small smile.

"No problem Lucy." Erza said walking up to her with Gray.

"Yeah, it is your birthday after all." Gray told her.

Lucy was beginning to feel bad about what she was going to have to say to them. They all looked so happy and innocent. How was she going to tell them. Natsu walked in front of her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong, Lucy?" He asked.

"Well, everyone, there is something I have to tell you." She said as they all looked at her confused. She took another deep breath and looked at all of them again. "It isn't my birthday." She said and all of their smiles turned to frowns.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Loke asked.

"You have it wrong. Today isn't my birthday. In fact my birthday isn't for another month." She said laughing awkwardly.

Then all of them glared at Natsu who was beginning to look sick. They all began to crowd around him and appeared to be making some kind of hissing noise.

"Natsu you said it was her birthday, stupid!" Gray yelled.

"Now we all look like idiots." Levy said glaring at Natsu.

"Way to go flame head." Gajeel said from across the room.

"Forgetting a girl's birthday is not very manly." Elfman added.

"Hey but look at it like this, at least we are all idiots together." Natsu said in his defense with a grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" They all yelled and lunged on him.

Lucy ran over to the ground and, somehow, and pried them all off of Natsu. She drug him over to one of the makeshift tables and sat him on a chair as the whole guild began complaining to each other about how stupid Natsu was. In an effort to make them not be so made Lucy began trying to make them feel better.

"Now, now guys it's okay. We can still have party right?" Lucy said and they all nodded and continued with their festivities.

Lucy let out a deep breath and turned to Natsu who looked sick. She put a hand on his head and he looked up at her.

"See no harm done." She sad smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and got up and walked away.

She stared after him and blushed slightly to herself. It had only been a few days since she realized that she was in love with that idiot and now practically every time she saw him she had to fight not to blush. However, as he walked away she noticed that something was bothering him. She would most likely ask him about it later but for now she decided to party with her friends.

After a few hours of partying Lucy began to feel tired and announced that she was going home. By then many members had already left and she ended up being one of the last ones to leave. They all said goodbye and she headed out of the doors.

As Lucy walked home she heard someone calling out her name and turned around to find Natsu running over to her. He appeared to be out of breath and as he reached her he put on a relaxed expression.

"Good you aren't home yet." He told her.

"Obviously." Lucy said laughing.

"That isn't what I meant. Here let me walk you home." Natsu said and began walking with Lucy.

They walked in silence for a while before Natsu began talking. "I'm sorry about the party." He told her and put his head down.

"Why are you sorry?" Lucy asked.

"Because I overheard a conversation between you and Levy and I thought you said it was your birthday so I had the whole guild preparing that building for a party. Then come to find out it wasn't your birthday. I'm sorry, Lucy." Natsu said and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Natsu." She said and he looked over at her as they reached her house.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Even if it wasn't really my birthday, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." Lucy said and smiled again.

Natsu looked up shocked and they both had a slight blush on their faces. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and smiled at her. Then to Lucy's surprise he leaned down and kissed her. It was a short kiss but Lucy could still feel the his heat on his lips. The hand that wasn't holding Natsu's reached up touched her lips. "Natsu." She whispered quietly.

"I have to admit I had something else planned for tonight too." He said while still smiling at her. "I was planning on telling you something but it didn't work out after all." He said and looked away.

"What were you planning on saying?" Lucy asked and stepped closer to Natsu. There was hardly any room left between them now.

"It was nothing." He told her.

"Natsu Dragneel do not lie to me." She scolded.

"Find." He said looked her straight in the eye. His empty hand then grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Lucy, you are my nakama, my best friend, partner, and a part of my family. Ever since I met you I knew that our relationship was different than what I have with everyone else. When I'm with you my heart races and my dragon instincts want to take over, and to be honest it is becoming harder and harder to fight them." He told her and his face was now a dark red color. "What I'm trying to say is…" Natsu took deep breath, "I love you."

Lucy felt her heart begin to race as Natsu stared at her with honesty in his eyes. There was no way he could be joking right.

"Oh, Natsu." Lucy said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too." She told him and began to cry.

She felt him stiffen at first but then his arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and he took another deep breath. Then they both let go and stared at each other again. Natsu smiled and rested his forehead on Lucy's.

"Lucy," he said and smiled again, "I love you so much." He said and closed the gap between them.

His lips were hot and almost felt like they would burn Lucy's. However, she liked the feeling of Natsu's body head and wrapped her arms around his neck again, deepening the kiss. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into her apartment while continuing to kiss her. Natsu placed her on her bed and broke them apart for a minute. Lucy smiled up at him as he looked down at her with a loving gaze.

"Natsu, I love you too." Lucy told him and he closed the gap between them yet again.

* * *

_Well that's the end. Hope you liked it. If you read my other story, A Screaming Baby, this was kind of a Prequel to that. But it really doesn't affect it at all. Anyways thanks for reading. **Please**_** Review!**


End file.
